The Truth
by Reeserella
Summary: "Tried?" That word echoed inside Mason's head. What did he mean by that? HUGE SPOILERS for those who have not played or finished Black Ops.


**WARNING: for those of you who have NOT finished Black Ops, including the credits, Do NOT read this. HUGE SPOILERS. mewmew, I even suggest YOU don't read this. Unless you want to of course.  
**

**So, I wrote this when I was reserching information about JFK, so this is the result of my brain to work, hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, this story contains history and mentions information about John F. Kennedy's death. If you're not confortable with it, don't read. And I might have got a few things wrong about that event. So please forgive me.  
**

* * *

"_Tried?"_

The word echoed in my head. What did Dragovich mean by that? I didn't kill the President, did I?

After re-surfacing, it ate at me non-stop.

"Hey Hudson, who is the current President?" I asked him on the route back to America.

"Why, it's Lyndon Baines Johnson, don't you know that?... Oh yeah, you were brain-washed." he told me. Then, as an after-thought, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," I said, suddenly starting to feel worried about the last President. "What happened to JFK?"

"Oh," he said, looking solemn, "he...he died. Got assassinated."

My suspicions were practically confirmed. I had to ask another question.

"W-w-w-who killed him?" I stuttered, fearing the answer.

"We're not sure. We had suspicions on a man named Lee Harvey Oswald, but he died two days after the assassination, before we could interrogate him."

I breathed a sigh of relief. There was a chance that I wasn't the one who killed him. It might have actually been that guy, Lee Harv-

The numbers in my head reappeared. Through the speed and pain, I fell off my chair, clutching my head, landing on the floor.

Everything came rushing back.

11-22-63-12-30…

* * *

"…before we could interrogate him." I said, answering Mason's question. I wondered why he was asking these questions, they seemed a bit odd.

When I saw him breathe a sigh of relief, I became suspicious. Why would he do that? Is there something I don't know?

Before I could interrogate him, he fell on the floor, clutching his head like a crazed maniac.

"11! 22! 63! 12! 30! 11! 22! 63! 12! 30! 11! 22! 63! 12! 30! 11! 22! 63! 12! 30! 11! 22! 63! 12! 30!" he continuously shouted.

"Can anyone tell me what those numbers mean?" I shouted, panicked.

Seems that I was a bit late in asking that question, since one of the employees came to me with documents in hand.

"Sir! By what I have found out, he is shouting the date and time of JFK's death!" he said, "Eleven is the month in which he died, twenty-two the day, sixty-three is the year, like 1963, twelve and thirty is-"

"The time." I said, interrupting him. "12:30 in the afternoon."

"Precisely."

Mason continued thrashing about, lost in his thoughts.

"What are we to do?" the employee asked.

"There is only one thing we can do. Wait. We can make sure he doesn't hurt himself, but that's about it. He reacted like this when he found out he was brain-washed." I said, "Went totally bonkers."

* * *

11-22-63-12-30…

I remembered EVERYTHING.

"_The President shall be going to Dallas, Texas to make his speech. Kill him."_

"_Remember these numbers: 11-22-63-12-30."_

"_They represent the month, November, the day, 22, the year, 1963, and finally the time; I want him killed at precisely 12:30 PM."_

"_We shall have snipers give the initial shot, but you shall give the final blow to the head, killing him."_

"_We also have a dummy who shall be playing as the assassin. His name is Lee Harvey Oswald. Don't worry, we've brain-washed him, programmed to kill himself exactly two days after the assassination, to ensure that he doesn't give away any information."_

"_We're counting on you, Mason. Don't fail us."_

"_Us."_

"_Us."_

"_Us."_

"…_The President's DEAD!"  


* * *

_

I awoke with a scream. I couldn't believe it. I had killed the President.

"I killed him, I killed him…" I kept mumbling, the truth setling in.

I heard a voice beside me, "Mason, what are you talking about?" It was Hudson.

Grabbing him by the collar, I brought him down close to my face, to make sure he could hear my words.

"I have just had a flashback, and do you know what I saw? The truth. I killed President John F. Kennedy."

He looked at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"H-how?"

"Three shots. First one, missed. Second, hits him in his back. The third was mine. Right. Between. The. Eyes. The twenty-second of November 1963 at 12:30 PM, in Dallas, Texas? Yea, that was me."

I waited as the truth slowly sunk in. His face suddenly showed comprehension. He realized I was the killer.

Two pairs of arms grabbed me from behind, dragging me away, getting ready to lock me up. Before they could take me away, I shouted: "Seeing isn't believing! Knowing is!"

* * *

When the soldiers took Mason away, I had to sit down. I just couldn't believe it.

"Seeing isn't believing! Knowing is!" I heard Mason shout, his last words to me.

Even with those words, I couldn't believe it.

It was incredible.

* * *

**Yea, a bit on the short side, but is epic at the same time, right? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories!  
**

**Review if you want,**

**Reeserella**


End file.
